


break it (i dont want to see it anymore)

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gore/blood mentions, M/M, im sorry this was meant to be soft but nooo, izumi had ptsd from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sena!”Boots roughly dragged across pavement, the pure exertion of strength that Leo displayed doing nothing to slow the figure he was trying so desperately to grasp on to.“Seenaa!”
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 16





	break it (i dont want to see it anymore)

“Sena!”

Boots roughly dragged across pavement, the pure exertion of strength that Leo displayed doing nothing to slow the figure he was trying so desperately to grasp on to.

_“Seenaa!”_

Izumi pulled his arm forward harshly, clicking his tongue angrily as he increased his walking pace to shake off and hopefully lose the pest that clung heavily to any part of his body it could reach. 

Panting and weak whimpering noises that Izumi assumed were from Leo trailed along from behind him as he trudged through Yumenosaki’s gates, the loud sound of clothes and probably skin scraping against the floor assaulting his sense of hearing in the most horrific way possible.

“Please talk to me! Sena!”

“Sena….it’s really, _really_ important! Please.”

Hands reached up to meet shoulders, Leo clinging onto the other as if he were a lifeline had Izumi forcefully stopping in his tracks. Izumi grunted loudly out of annoyance and frustration, anger visible on his face (that he refused to show to Leo, his complexion completely turned away from the little bastard) and is in his voice. 

“Let go of me.” A weak protest. He was holding back for Leo a bit, maybe. But Leo didn’t get the memo that Izumi was much more irate than he let on.

But Leo completely missed the hint, and attempted to pursue the other for a small exchange of words, anyways.

“But...Sena! You’ve gotta-”

“I said, let go of me. _Now.”_

Leo did as he was told, dropping to the floor with a loud thud and staring up and the other boy— back still turned but his uniform clearly wrinkled and hair disheveled from Leo’s actions earlier. Reaching a hand out that he knew Izumi wouldn’t see, Leo grabbed onto the end of Izumi’s uniform blazer and held on weakly,

“Sena. I just need to talk to you. _Please.”_

No matter how frail or delicate Leo could make his voice sound, (yet the issue at hand between both of them was more like bloody and messy,) Izumi wouldn’t let. 

But the regret and pure pain that Leo left festering within Izumi would be left untouched and unbeknownst to the rest of the world, thqt the scattered remains of their home— no. Their _world,_ Knights— would be lost to the ever-expanding voids that were both of their hearts.

(At least Izumi would like to think it was Leo that left him. All alone, on the bloodied battlefield that he walked across every day, the harsh stink of blood making itself known as the words that flowed from everyone’s unfiltered mouths every time he would force himself to school.)

(But he’d never accept that.)

(Never.)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE HAPPY OOPS IM SO SORRY IZUMI AND LEOO  
> should i make a short enstars stories of pain series .. . ..?
> 
> twt @oyasumiritsu  
> insta @ritsues


End file.
